toddworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pickle's Problem
Pickle's Problem is the tenth episode of Todd World. Plot The group grow increasingly aware that something is wrong with Pickle, but as they attempt to figure out what he goes through extreme lengths to avoid them. '' Summary Today, Todd, Benny, and Pickle are digging for pirate treasure. They ask Pickle to check the map to make sure they're digging in the right spot but when he struggles to read the map- he quickly claims the Worminis are calling for him and he runs off. But on his way home he is interrupted by Stella, who wants him to act in her play. She explains what it is about and hands him a script; but he struggles to read the words and quickly comes up with an excuse to leave, claiming he hears a storm approaching and runs away before Stella can realize what's going on. After he leaves she checks for herself, but decides to just play both roles in her play. At the diner, Pickle and Sophie are busy eating Hamburgers on a stick. Sophie excitedly brings up that you can win a free ice cream, but Pickle is unable to tell there is anything on his stick. Sophie tries to tell him, but when he doesn't notice it she explains the sticker was on it before asking why he's behaving weirdly. He comments that he feels sick suddenly and runs off for some rest before she can ask anymore questions. She instead goes to Todd's and brings up what happened, followed by Stella and Todd. Worried that something is wrong, the group decide to go and ask Pickle what's bugging him. At his place, Pickle reveals he got the newest issue of the ''Incredible Inch Worm ''comic the Worminis love so much. He offers to read it as soon as they settle down and sits, but seeing that he is unable to make out the words and details, he takes out his glasses and puts them on. He is happy to be able to see again, but just then someone knocks on the door. After realizing its his friends he panics and hides the glasses before approaching the door to invite them inside. He claims he was washing the Worminis, and awkwardly the group try to bring up their worries. They explain how strangely he behaved, like he was upset about something and he apologizes for this, hoping they won't be angry. He goes on to eveal the truth, showing them the glasses he has. Everyone is left speechless- but they quickly explains that this is because they didn't expect it. He explains that in order to read he needs them, and this is why he struggled so much to see those other things. He didn't want to wear his glasses since he thinks he looks strange, and he doesn't like feeling different. However, the others are able to explain how important glasses can be, as well as the fact that they can be a lot of fun and helpful, and make others look unique. With that, Pickle happily announces that he will do everything they were going to do earlier, and as Todd explains how great glasses can be, an alien comes by and finds his hidden pirate treasure, taking it while thanking Todd for the map. Lesson Pickle learns that while glasses may seem like a terrible thing, they are necessary if you are given them, and in the process of trying to avoid it he ended up missing out on a lot of fun things. He also learns that it isn't glasses that make a person, but what is inside; although glasses can also be a lot of fun too. Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: Benny does a cartwheel. Errors *As Pickle tells the Worminis to calm down so that he can read, Francheska's hair is weirdly styled. *Oddly, Pickle was worried over feeling ''different since nobody really wears glasses, but during "Stella's Different Ears" he and the others claimed that being different was what made everyone special. Gallery <----Todd Builds A FortA Worm's Eye View / Venus Ice Cream Trap ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes